


Burning

by AstraKiseki



Category: Exalted
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drugs, Hand Jobs, Monologue, Other, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Idle curiosity Ao3, what gender do you think the speaker is...?</p></blockquote>





	Burning

Ah, there you are. I was getting worried about when you would get here. Please, please, sit down, have a bite or two, then we can talk shop. Don't be so surprised, I'm around fumes so much that I end up cooking half the time so I don't get hungry and there's always plenty left over after I'm done. You won't get a contact high from me unless I'm using a salve or something of the sort.   
  
So, you wanted some of my elixirs for a gathering? How many people? Hm, that's a tricky one, I'm running low on reserves, you see. I'll need to prepare more of my stock before I can sell anything in bulk. I have a small amount on hand, if you'd like to sample it and ensure that it is to your liking. I do have to warn you, it's a bit... strong.   
  
You are willing? Very well then, I will get a glass for you. Just sit back and relax. I assure you, beyond the possibility of your emotions getting a bit carried away, you will be perfectly fine. Here's the cup, take it all in one gulp.  
  
I'm sorry for it being a little bitter, but honey is difficult to come by, and other sugars wreck the composition of the drug. I could spend hours telling you about how it works, but you look feverish. Let me help undo that scarf, it must feel stifling in this little room, isn't it? All of that blood melting into fire as the alchemy takes effect. Impressive, isn't it? I mean, all I had to do was brush my fingers against your neck and you're blushing that much.   
  
That drug feels amazing, doesn't it? It almost burns as it goes down your throat, through your stomach and just at the root of your valor, knotting itself up like some sinuous serpent deep, deep within. Then it'll start slithering itself back upward, coiling around your spine, stretching itself out and making its way to a different virtue's heart, your temperance chakra. Don't fret, it won't _hurt_ you, just tingle for a few hours before releasing it. Light-headed, fuzzy, and oh-so-very warm as it courses though your veins and arouses your senses.   
  
Well, look at this, already this dick is leaking filthy white sap, and I'm barely touching you over your clothes. Are you _that_ frantic for someone to actually fuck you that you have to use my drugs? Didn't you mention you even have a wife? Is she such a prude that she won't even take a taste of the pleasures of the bedroom and you have to seek this out? No wonder, with that cock's wretched sight and smell, so much like its owner, so greedy and whimpering. Who in their right mind would ever want to fuck it?  
  
This rotten cumhole is practically weeping tears of joy at finding a home in someone's mouth, isn't it? Perhaps it should ask for a room, don't you think? 'Please, suck my unworthy penis into your mouth?' Go on, I'll wait for _it_ to say it coherently until then. After all, there's other ways to keep you warm, such as a firm hand on this root and just a little friction...   
  
Look at you, cumming with only a few jerks! Such a disgusting, smelly mess. Mmm, don't fret. It is after all my fault it happened here, so I suppose I do have a responsibility to lick it up, now don't I? Ahaha... it's so very bitter on my tongue, and so very hot all over my hands. It's thick, coating my mouth and throat, I won't be able to taste anything for hours because of your filth.  
  
Heh, all I say is just one word of defilement and you're as hard as a rock again. You would like that, wouldn't you? Soiling my skin with all of that sticky ivory sap, it dribbling out of my mouth and just as dazed as you are right now. Ask for it, and I'll do whatever you want for tonight. I'm just the whore in this transaction, don't you think? Don't think about the price, simply have your fill until morning and it will be all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Idle curiosity Ao3, what gender do you think the speaker is...?


End file.
